Two Shards Away From Love
by DoRayMiKan
Summary: It's been a year since Link decided to remain in his seven-years-older self and went off for greener pastures. What happens when Link comes back and he and Zelda rekindle an old flame? Set one year after Ocarina of Time Zelink


I was just sitting on my horse, Ellia. Out in the Kokiri Forest, you could run into anything. I kept hearing this rustling noise in the bushes.

I stared at them and swallowed nervously. I was sure that someone was there. "Sh-show yourself!" For a second, there was only silence. Then a boy appeared. Well, he looked more like a man. But he had boyish features that made him look younger. I was struck by his sandy blonde hair covered with a floppy green hat and ocean blue eyes. He wore the clothes of the Kokiri.

He flashed me a crooked smile. It looked so familiar... He bowed. "My apologies, Princess. I didn't mean to scare you." There was laughter in his young blue eyes. I finally recognized him. "Link!" I ran to him, giving him a big hug. "Hey, Zelda." I released him, ecstatic. "Oh, Link I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you." He smiled. "Yeah. Sorry I haven't come to see you more, it seems like after you save the world, everyone has a favor they want done." I looked at him sadly. "Aw, Link I missed you... When you stopped coming to the castle, I go worried. How long has it been since I saw you? A year? How old does that make you?" He thought about it. "Well, when you're living in the forest, you forget about things like age. But I know I'm your age, so how old are you?" I replied, "Fifteen." He nodded. "That sounds right." We stood there for an awkward moment. Then Link rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, it's been a while since we hung out, so, uh, would you like to go stargazing with me? Tonight? Northern Hyrule Field?" I was speechless. "Uh...ah...Yes!" He blushed and grinned. "Sweet. So, I'll see you tonight?" I nodded, and he walked back into the trees.

Once he was gone, I spun around in a circle in joy. Then I mounted Ellia again and rode back to the castle. I spent the afternoon feeling giddy about spending time with Link, though I didn't know why I was so excited. I decided to ask my father during dinner when he was happiest. We sat at the dining table together with a few of his closest generals with us. I steeled my nerves and asked, "Father, may I go out to the northern Hyrulian Fields tonight?" He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?" I searched my mind for an excuse. Father would never let me out with a boy alone, even for someone as close as Link. But I couldn't think of anything. "Going stargazing with an old friend." Luckily, my father is not that observant. But he's very protective. "Absolutely not. There are monsters out there at night." I cursed silently. I decided not to mention the fact that I was a Shiekah and had faced plenty of monsters. I knew better than to argue with my father. He wouldn't change his mind no matter what.

So I finished my dinner silently, then snuck upstairs to change into a white informal dress. I wasn't going to let my father prevent me from seeing my best friend. I slipped on my white slippers with the rough soles and slid down the vine outside my window. The sun had set by now, so it was pitch black. I whistled with my fingers, praying to the Goddess that my father wouldn't hear. Ellia trotted up to me, and I rubbed her muzzle. I hopped on her back and urged her forward. By the time we'd reached Northern Hyrule Field, the moon was high in the sky, casting a silvery glow on everything. I saw a large Deku tree sitting on a small hill. And under it was a small figure with a floppy hat. I urged Ellia to go faster. Eventually, I made it to Link.

In the moonlight, I saw his eyes brighten at the sight of me. "For a minute, I thought you weren't coming." Then he took a closer look at my dress. His eyes widened. "Uh...Wow." I blushed, hoping he couldn't see my face too clearly. He shook his head to clear it. He smiled at me. "Come on. We're going to the top of the tree." He helped my up the tree, telling me where to place my feet and which branches weren't that strong. We ended up on the highest branch of the deku tree, sitting on it. Link pointed out the constellations to me. But eventually he ran out of things to say and we just stared at the stars. I shivered and he noticed. "You cold?" I shook my head. "Just a chill." He reached his arm around me and rubbed it against my shoulder, creating friction and heat. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I missed you, Link." He rested his cheek on my head. "I missed you too." And we just sat there, gazing at the stars.

Before you knew it, the sun was beginning to rise. "Oh my Goddess! Has it been all night?" I started, causing me to lose my balance. "Zelda!" Link grabbed me and we both tumbled to the ground ten feet below. I landed on top of him, he making an audible "Huffffff". I scrambled off of him. "Link! I'm so sorry I should have been more careful." He coughed out a chuckle. "It's fine. I'm fine."

I looked around frantically. Where was Ellia? She must have went home! "Stupid..." I muttered at myself. I'd forgotten to tie her down! "Ohhh what am I going to do? My horse is gone and I need to be training with Impa in less than a half hour!" I turned around to see Link playing a simple song on his ocarina. A beautiful mare trotted towards us. She was the color of a fawn, but her mane was pure white. Link turned to me. "This is Epona. She can take you where you want to go."

"Link, you're a lifesaver!" He shrugged, blushing. I gave him a quick hug and then mounted Epona. He stopped me before I could go. "Hey, do you want to come with me to Death Mountain this afternoon? There's apparently a monster gang that's causing a lot of trouble there and I don't think I can handle them all alone. Besides, I want to see how your Shiekah skills have improved." I smiled. "Sure. Sounds fun." I waved goodbye to Link and then galloped to Hyrule Lake. By the time I got there, Impa was already waiting. I dismounted Epona and told her to go back to Link. She seemed to understand and cantered off.

I met Impa next to the fishing house. Her eyes narrowed. "Where have you been? You're never late." I struggled to come out up with something, but my mind drew a blank from the lack of sleep.

She asked me, "What horse were you riding on? I didn't recognize her."

I looked at my shoes. "Er...Epona."

Impa's eyes widened. "Epona, as in Link's horse?"

I decided that I couldn't lie to her. "...Yes."

Her voice became angry. "Were you out with him last night?"

"...Yes."

She took a deep breath. "I appreciate you being honest with me. But you could have at least told me that Link was back. I wouldn't have told your father if you didn't want me too."

"I'm sorry, Impa."

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Go get dressed. You're a Shiekah now."

I ran into the fishing hut, pulling open the hidden wardrobe. I changed my clothes and then ran back outside. Impa and I practiced for a while, though I think she was working me extra hard to get back at me for not telling her. Finally, she said the two words I was dying to hear. "That's enough." I limped to the fishing hut again and changed into my old clothes. I limped back outside, wondering how I was going to get back home. Then I remembered that I was a Shiekah, and I had a direct link to Hyrule Castle. I took a magic deku nut out of my pouch and threw it to the ground, breaking it. When the flash cleared, I was back at the gate of Hyrule Castle.

I went to my room, washed myself and changed back into my Shiekah clothes. I told Impa where I was going and asked if she could cover for me. She didn't seem happy about it, but she agreed. I thanked her and went to get Ellia. I rode to Death Mountain, excited for seeing Link. I met him at the foot of the mountain. He eyed my Shiekah outfit with speculation. "What?" I finally asked. "Nothing, it's just that I'm not used to seeing you as Shiek." I shrugged.

We spent the afternoon fighting giant lizards and huge jumping spiders. Link had really grown from the clumsy kid he was before he saved Hyrule. His attacks were quick and controlled, and he could take out three enemies with one arrow. Soon, he said panting, "I think we've lowered the population of monsters on Death Mountain. Say we call it a day?" I nodded. I was tired myself, but I would never admit it to Link. I got dressed back into Zelda behind a boulder, and we sat on the summit of the mountain, watching the sunset. Link turned to me and said, "Would you accept a gift I gave to you?" I was confused. "Of course I would, Link." He took my hand and opened it. And in my palm he placed a necklace with a small gem charm on it. The gem was bright green and seemed to glow. Link took out an identical necklace from his neck. "These are shards that broke off the Sacred Stone of Kokiri Forest. They are said to connect the two who own them in an amazing way. All you need to do is call for me to this shard and I'll hear you through mine. You'll know if I'm in trouble. But..." He looked down. "If I die...you will too." I froze. But I took my hand from his and secured the necklace on my neck. "Oh well," I shrugged. He chuckled. "Good old Zelda." A few minutes later, I heard him murmur, "I'm so glad I came back." I looked at him to find that he was watching me. I was too mesmerized by his eyes to be embarrassed. We gazed at each other for a while, but soon I looked down. We watched the rest of the sunset in silence.

I left after the sunset, eager to get some sleep tonight. I used a deku nut to get home. I lay in bed, but I didn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd said "come back" and how he'd been looking at me. Eventually I fell asleep, but it was restless.

In the morning, I spoke to my shard. "Link? Link, can you hear me?" No response. But then a type of hologram emitted from the shard and I could tell it was viewing from Links shard. He was fighting a shadowy demon of some sort. "Link!" I yelled. Then the demon raised a gnarled clawed hand and blasted Link with a purple explosion of energy. The hologram went dark. "LINK!" I screamed.

I ran down to the throne room. My father sat on the throne, sharpening his javelin. I cried out, "Father! Link's in trouble!" He started. "How do you-?" "No time! Send Impa! Send the guards! We've got to find him!" He put his foot down. "You're not going anywhere. The soldiers and Impa will find him. You'll stay here."

"Father-"

"No! I don't want to lose you!"

So I stayed while Father sent an entire brigade to search for him. I paced in my room. It felt like a year by the time my father called me down. I nearly tripped over my feet trying to get to the throne room. They'd laid Link down in the middle of the throne room. He was in bad shape. He had scratches all over his body. His shirt was in tatters, exposing his chest. Be was shivering, and his eyes were bright red. They shifted around, seeing invisible enemies. I was frozen. I couldn't cry, couldn't run to him. Then a voice boomed through the throne room. "You cannot save him. He's been put under a curse. Only one who loves him can save him." A ghostly figure appeared, floating over Link's body. "You've pushed everyone away. Who could still love a pathetic forest boy like you?" Link closed his eyes. I could tell he was in agony. The figure disappeared. The king called for the castle medic, who said that there was nothing to do for him. My father murmured, a tear in his eye, "Then there's nothing that anyone can do..." I stood silent for a few seconds.

"I can."

Everyone looked at me. No one said anything as I walked towards Link's trembling body. His eyes shot open and seemed to recognize me as I kneeled next to him. "Link...I love you."

His eyes were tender. Tears fell from my eyes. I lifted his head to mine as I leaned my head down. My hair fell over his face, hiding our moment from the onlookers. And I kissed him. His lips were feeble, but they responded.

His strength was coming back. He lifted his head up on his own and pulled his face away. I looked at him through my tear soaked eyes. He was no longer trembling. His eyes were the beautiful blue that I loved. And he was smiling. "Thank you," he mouthed. He stood up, as strong as ever, and said to our company, "Well, I'm sorry about causing such a panic in the castle. Good day." Then he marched out of the castle, just like that.

I spent the whole rest of the day in my room. I refused any visitors, even Impa. I didn't eat, cause I felt like I was going to throw up. Then I heard his voice. "Zelda? Zelda, if you can hear me, meet me on Hylian Hill."

I don't know why I went. The pain in my chest nearly killed me. Then I saw him. He hadn't changed his tattered clothes. Just looking at him made me almost fall apart. But I dismounted Ellia, nearly killing myself in the process, and stumbled towards him. It was late. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. I sat next to him, tears flowing down again. He saw me, and caressed my cheek. I was too tired to pull away. He reached his hands up to cradle my face and slowly leaned his head towards me. He pressed his lips against mine. I knew it would kill me in the morning, but at the time I didn't care.

So I kissed him back, moving my lips gently against his. I laid my hands on his bare chest, tracing its contours. He prevented me from moving my head by securely holding my face to his.

Too soon, he pulled his face away from mine. He looked at me tenderly. He didn't release my face from his hands. He was smiling his crooked smile. "Zelda, I wasn't going to kiss you again in front of your father. It would get you in so much trouble." My tears continued to flow down my face. His tone became for serious. His eyes burned into mine. "Zelda, when the demon put that curse on me, I was sad, not terrified. I'd never be able to tell you how I felt about you because I was sure that you didn't love me like I loved you. And then they laid me there on the floor of the throne room, and your expression killed me. You didn't cry, you didn't run to me. The pain of the thought that you didn't love me didn't compare to the curse the demon had put on me. But when you told me you loved me, everything left me. All pain, all feeling, all senses, everything. Except my heart; my heart, about to crack out of my chest with joy. Zelda, I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I can't tell you how long I've waited to do this."

He kissed me again. I was sure I was in a dream. Everything I've ever wanted couldn't have happened in a day. But I kissed him anyway, letting my hands lie on his chest. I realized that I'd been waiting for this, that I'd loved him from the moment I saw him too. I just hadn't known it. He pulled away again, smiling. "You never noticed, did you?" "What?" I asked. He pulled out the shard on his necklace, motioning for me to do the same. I did, and he pressed his shard to mine, interlocking them. I inhaled sharply when I saw it, and he took my momentary distraction to kiss me again.

The shards made a heart.


End file.
